international_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Mutt School Roleplay
Characters Gen 1 Buddy Treasure Katy Jenkins Lilac Prensess Nikko Marathoner Roxy Gracie Saddie Suddy Rufus Bruce Astrid Starburst Flutter Christian Gray (CatholicHavanese's fursona) Citrus (CatholicHavanese's girlfriend's fursona) Otto Tank Fang Sheyleigh Jeremy Susan Henrietta Braxton Rocket (Mr. Rocket) Van (Van's Fursona) Ms. Woof (Calli Woof) Acai Doggs (Mrs. Doggs) Sire Cunnigan (Taboo/Tammy Cunnigan) Mr. Beaker (Deisel Beaker) Mrs. Anita (Delia Anita) Mrs. Anita's Husband Younger Daugher of Mrs. Anita Older Daughter of Mrs. Anita Cream Soda (Daughter of Mr. Rocket and Angel) Angel (Mr. Rocket's wife) Collie Ace B.O.B (Booty of Bolts) Rex Butcher Emi Dexter More Coming soon.... Gen 2 Jenkins Jr. Roger Emma Lil' Lilly Cace Ally Hatshepsut Grover Madison Grace Papyrus Molli Wayne Budday Jr. Scarlet Ann Ray Gail Darling Rosco Logan Jasper Diamond Mason Marathoner Jr. Merky Maria Mystery Polo Caramel Dove Meghan (More Coming soon) = Gen 3 Hammurabi Yin Yang Freckles (More Coming up) Roleplays Roleplay #1 Boone tumbled down the stairs and giggled, "I just watched the best movie ever!" "Oh really?" Elle said, "What was it about?" "It was about a boy and another boy in love, and after they came out as gay they were disowned, but then they decided to make a family of their own, and adopt." Boone said, starting to cry a little, "K-Kinda like you wanted to..." "Yeah sure," Elle said, stroking Boone's fur, lightly blushing, "Yeah, let's go to the park." Boone dried his tears and his stub tail started to wag, "I-I've never been to a park before!" "Well, get your shoes on and we'll go now." Elle said, barking at Boone. "Ellie, We're dogs, we don't wear shoes!" Boone chuckled. "Boone, honey, it's Elle, not Ellie, not Ella, Not Elliot, though that would be a good touch, I mean, Elliot!" Elle scolded, "So unless I hear a name like Elliot, call me Elle, you understand?" "I'm sorry," Boone replied, "Runt told me your name is Ellie." "His name isn't really Runt, it's butt face." Elle replied, "Okay?" "Okay..." Boone sighed, "I understand." "Good, let's go." Elle said, leading Boone out of the driveway. "A-Aren't we gonna take a car?" Boone asked. "Nope, we broke our car, you were right there to see it!" Elle barked, "Remember?" "Oh yeah," Boone replied, "But aren't we gonna rent a car? Didn't Posie bring a car?" "I don't know how Posie got here," Elle said, admiring the parking lot, "But for sure we don't have a car." Suddenly, Runt felt a bite on his tail and yelped. Elle looked over at a black Pomsky, "Thank you." "You're welcome, sister from another mister," Posie cackled, looking at a car from someone else's parking lot, "And we do indeed have a car." "Um.... What are you getting at?" Elle tilted her head. Posie cackled louder, sounding more suspicious, nosing towards another person's car, "We hit the jackpot." "Posie, don't even think about it!" Boone barked, "We could go to jail for stealing a car." "Nah, I'm too evil for jail." Posie shook her head, "But probably a mental hospital though." "Posie," Munch and Runt said in unison, "We're scared. We don't know about this." "I'm positive though," Posie argued, "Just help me saddle up the car, you doofs!" "Saddle up a car?" Boone tilted his head, "How do you saddle a car?" "Like you saddle a horse, my young little friend," Posie said, "We're gonna teach you." "Oh god, Posie!" Elle barked, "What are you doing, Senpai?" "I'm teaching the pup life skills, Desu." Posie winked, jumping on top of the car, and starting to jump on it. Elle jumped on top, with Boone's scruff in her muzzle, "We're gonna do this thing!" Runt tried jumping, but only got halfway on, and started to paw himself up, "Help!" Elle barked and ran toward her husband, her and Boone working to pull him up by the paws. "Don't pull the paws!" Posie exclaimed. The two dogs helped Runt up, making him tooter everywhere. Elle took the bandana from her head and put it over her nose, "Good god, Runt! Take it down on the peanuts!" Munch barked, and jumped on the car, he jumped once he got on, and the jump was enough to undo the brakes and make the car roll off. "Woo-hoo!" Boone exclaimed, "This is fun!" Posie ruffled Boone's head, "Yes it is, my little spawn of Satan!" "I'm on top of the world!" Boone exclaimed, starting to cackle, the air blowing across his fur. Elle and Runt wrapped their arms around each other and sighed, feeling the wind blow across them, and watching the little pup. Posie howled, and barked, "This is amazing!" Munch was turned around, not looking very happy, Elle had Runt, Posie had a boyfriend who couldn't be there, and Boone would probably end up having someone too, but who did Munch have? The Shar-Pei didn't mind the wind, he didn't care, it was just awesome moments that reminded him he was alone. He sighed, and a tear started rolling down his eye. Boone turned around and looked at Munch, walking over to him, "Hey, what's the matter?" "Look at Runt and Elle," Munch sighed, "Posie is a demon counterpart, her other half is a dog named Scorn, and everyone has someone, you don't have anyone, but you're a pup, and..." Another tear rolled down his eye, "I'm alone." "I'll help you find someone," Boone smiled, "I promise." Within that moment, the car stopped, and everyone flied off, and fell into a patch of grass near the playground. Boone barked and looked at the slide, "I want to ride!" The Elle, Runt, Posie, and Munch took a seat with all the rest of the adults, and watched him run toward the slide. He crawled up the to the play set, and ran towards the slide, and saw a black porcupine, "Out of the way!" With those four words, he was falling down the slide, "AHHHHHH!" He feel on top of the porcupine, and got its spikes in his butt, "Arooo!" "Black, what did I tell you about standing in front of the slide." A pup approached Boone, talking blandly, without smiling. "H-hi..." Boone said, starting to blush. she was gorgeous and fluffy, and was pure black with ice blue eyes, she was gothic, and beautiful, "It's nice to meet you." "You too," Faith replied, "You aren't very black." "I'm liver," Boone said, quoting his father, "The color of a fool." "All colors are the color of a fool," The gothic puppy replied, "Besides black." "You sound like my old parents," Boone replied. "Hush," Faith said, admiring his butt, "Your butt is big." "Can you possibly get these spikes out?" Boone ask. "Sure," Faith said, "Follow me, I'll take you to the bench, the best one here." She lead him to a bench and sat him down on the bench on his belly, "Okay, I'm gonna pull these thorns out, it might hurt for a few seconds." Faith pulled them all out, quickly, then rubbed a black handkerchief over his butt, "This is black, but it has stale blood on it." She threw it to the side once she was done, "How would you rate your pain now?" "What numbers am I working off of?" Boone asked. "0 to 1." Faith said, "Duh." The other pups approached Faith and Boone, along with the two teenagers. "Who's this dog?" Cally said, admiring the new looking pup, and sniffing him. "Where's your parents, little guy?" Charming asked, looking at the pup, "They anywhere around here?" Suddenly, Boone heard two dogs jousting with spoons, and pointed at them, "I'm a foster pup, with them right now." Scarlet barked, arrogantly, "I knew that. You just had to use context clues." Ray and Ann jumped up and down, started to run towards Elle and Runt, "Hiya, hiya, hiya!" Elle smacked Ray playfully, "Of course! I remember you! We killed Christmas, and made your mom and aunt butthurt." "Unforgettable!" Ann jumped to hug her, making her hiss. "No hugs!" Elle growled, "I hate hugs."